Times Gone By
by AllShadesOfPurpleRedAndBlue
Summary: Summary: *Post-Last Battle* A year later and Susan is trying to redeem herself and tells an unexpecting person from her past about her adventures, well maybe not everything. But who else is listening in on her conversation?
1. The Train Platform

**Times Gone By**

**Author's Note**: Sorry if I get anything wrong, not an expert. Please be nice my first Narnia fanfic and I know I'm not good at writing stories. By the way the guy that annoys Susan at the beginning of the Prince Caspian movie is the guy she tells her story to I just can't remember his name, ok? Just thought I'd let you know, smiles. Also Susan has no idea that Aslan destroyed Narnia and created Aslan's Country, she still thinks Narnia exists.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Chronicles of Narnia

**Summary**: (Post-Last Battle) A year later and Susan is trying to redeem herself and tells an unexpecting person from her past about her adventures, well maybe not everything. But who else is listening in on her conversation?

* * *

Susan sat watching the rain fall and was thinking of times gone by. Times when she was happy, carefree and had a family whom she loved more than life itself. A year had passed since that dreadful day when they were taken from her and it was still fresh in her mind as if it was yesterday. She wished that she could have gone with them but she knew better, after all she wasn't the logical one for no reason.

She thought she knew where they were and why they were there. It was hard to know that she might never see them again. Now here she was sitting on the train platform, the same train platform that her family had been on before they had died.

The normal façade was put on, that everything was fine and that she was coping, while inside she was dying without them. Everything she needed was with her and she was ready to go.

_'The train is now arriving!'_ Came the voice over the speakers. As the train pulled into the station Susan felt scared and anxious but continued and got on the train. Putting the thoughts of death and tragedy and also what her family must have gone through to the back of her mind.

Now on the train Susan took a seat and the 'cabin' was empty, a few people came and went but no-one really paid attention to her and vice versa. She just continued to stare out of the window. Next to seat opposite her was someone from her past.

"Hi, remember me? The guy from the underground. You told me your name was Philis." Of course she had been unlucky then and the same now, why couldn't he just disappear instead? "Yes I remember you, Hi." '_Unfortunately' _she thought to herself. He looked at her and knew something was wrong, "By the way, I found out your name is actually Susan, right?" Trying to start up some form of conversation. Susan turned and looked at him wondering if she should speak to him,but of course not telling him everything.

"Yes my name is Susan. Susan Pevensie." She was surprised at the look he gave her, one of disbelief and concern. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry for your loss I heard about it on the news." She looked back at him with a mixture of anger and gratitude on her face. Going back into silence, like it was before, but it didn't last long as she could see he was aching to ask a question. "Go ahead spit it out" He was surprised but asked calmly.

"May I ask where you are heading and why you went from that platform?" Surprise was definitely on her face and she thought about it then it came to her, "I'm heading to where Peter was tutored by Professor Digory Kirke, to answer your second question I suppose I feel closer to them going from that platform." Susan felt a look of curiosity and concern coming towards her and looked at him.

"Why are you going there, I mean no-one even goes near the place. What's so special about the place?" Susan looked at him and wondered whether she should tell him and even before she had made a decision in her head she found she was already speaking.

* * *

**Please Review**

**I know it may be quite cheesy**


	2. The Story of the Past

"The house he had lived in before, where we had been evacuated to, had been destroyed and he had lost most of his fortune so he had to downsize to a cottage. I had only been there once or twice but it was fun, homely. You see where he had lived before was where the four of us not only made friends with him but also found a special, secret place near his home."

"There the four of us had so much fun, we had adventures and all sorts. It was our place and it was unique to us. Well that's what we thought but it turns out the professor and his best friend also knew of this place. Anyway it was a place where we were kings and queens and we could do good and help people." A tear came to her eye as she remembered the first time the four of them entered Narnia.

"After a while we had to leave and of course we were sad but we knew we were going to go back to that place." Before he could open his mouth Susan continued with her story.

"After a year we found a way back to our secret place and we loved being back there. The adventures started all over again. We could help and be useful. We were happy. Then the time came again to leave again and me and Peter discovered that, it was to be the last time we would be going there and of course we were upset."

"It was up to Edmund and Lucy to be the heroes of that place now. Our cousin and one of his classmates also had a chance to go there too. The family was involved, it was good. But by then I had started to distant myself for different reasons..." Susan then trailed off into her thoughts and memories of times when everything seemed perfect. _'If only it could have lasted_' Letting a stray tear roll down her cheek.

"What happened to you then, that changed you?" Susan snapped out of her train of thought and continued the story plus he was curious to know more and slightly confused why she was telling him this but he let it pass. "After we were told we weren't to go back and that we had to leave everything behind I was heartbroken. As time went on the pain never went away sometimes it even got worse."

"I tried so hard to move on and live my life while still believing but my faith faltered as the pain never seemed to go away. Eventually I had, had enough and I had to do something, plus as the others kept acting as children I was expected to be the 'adult' of the family. I never really could understand how the others just 'got on' with life after everything that had happened to us."

She felt inquisitive eyes on her and continued again, "I took the role of adult seriously and saw it as away of escape from the hurt. I started wearing make-up and seeing boys and going to parties. The others disapproved and tried to dissuade me but I was having none of it. I couldn't take the pain and I thought no-one would have understood either."

"I took it too far and completely distanced myself from the family, they thought I was mad. The four of us had a big falling out over what I was doing. They tried everything saying I would never be allowed back to that place if I carried on the way I was and that I would forget all the good times that we shared and I knew they were right but I couldn't bring myself to stop because I didn't want to hurt again. So again I ran away from my problems."

Susan choked back a sob and regained her posture. "Please continue." So she did, even though it broke her heart. "We fought and argued more and more but I only wanted the pain to stop. Plus now a new, fresh pain had appeared and I knew it was because of the fighting so I stopped seeing them all together. Soon after I went to see them to try and fix things and it only resulted in another argument and that was the last time I saw them alive." She was sobbing freely now feeling guilty, hurt and heartbroken.

After she had calmed down a silence came over them again. This one lasting a little longer than the last. "But you remember everything don't you? That's how come your able to tell me all this?" Susan looked at him for a moment before answering. "I kept everything in a diary, a journal almost and I wrote down every detail there was to put down. In my spare time I would read it to remind myself of the 'good old days' and to try and regain some faith in that place when I was alone and thinking of everyone who I had lost." The mood dropped again and Susan carried on before she got too depressed or too deep into her thoughts.

"You see this place that I'm talking about is magical to me and the others and in my 'rebellious' stage I brushed it off as a fairytale or a youthful fantasy and I tried to ignore it even existed. I did that because I couldn't understand how someone could let someone be pushed away from a place they considered a second home and not do anything about. The person in charge of this place at the time was angry at what was happening there and decided to test and judge everyone's loyalty and I didn't pull through. I failed and besides I had stopped believing in the place at the time." Susan spoke matter-of-factly.

"I was so stupid back then, in a hurry to grow up I've never felt so ridiculous in my life. Although, I will never forget it because it was when I was happiest and the best times of my life happened there also. Now I am trying to see if there is anything I can do to redeem myself. I just miss them so much and the cottage is the first place I know where to start looking." Susan looked out of the window and gave a small smile.

"The sun's coming out." The guy sitting opposite her looked at her and smiled, "Yeah it is." But then his smile faltered. "You said _'redeem yourself'_, what does that mean?" She turned and looked at him with confusion "I want to try and see if I can regain the trust of the rulers of that place and be able to see my family if only for one last time before I go." Chuckling at his confusion, "Don't ask."

Again silence filled the air and it was a peaceful silence. Susan was deep in thought and the guy was just trying to make sense of what she had told him so far.

* * *

**Please Review**

**I know it's not the best story in the world.**


	3. Sibling's Feelings

**Now it's to Aslan's Country**

* * *

Unknown to her, Aslan was watching the entire conversation as he had been keeping an eye on her ever since he had created the 'new' Narnia, now known as Aslan's Country. He did this because he knew that Peter, Edmund and Lucy were miserable without Susan as the four of them needed each other. They balanced each other out and without one the others fell. Aslan couldn't handle to see the Pevensie children so down, so secretly he decided to do something about it.

The decision had first come to him to try and get Susan back where she belonged was when he was walking around the new Cair Paravel. It was around midnight and he heard sniffling coming from Lucy's room. As he moved closer he could hear Edmund and Peter's voices as well. '_What could be getting them so down?_' Aslan thought to himself. He crept closer and noticed they were having a conversation about Susan.

* * *

"Do you think Aslan will ever allow Susan to come here?" Lucy asked her brothers who were sitting at the end of her bed. "I don't know Luce, Aslan has his own way of doing things and Susan did go too far with trying to be an adult when she was still a child, plus everything else she did wrong." Edmund said more to himself than Lucy. "Pete?" Lucy looked at her eldest brother with tear filled eyes. "Lucy I wish I knew the answer but I don't and Edmund's right plus Aslan only does things for the good of Narnia and everyone in it." Peter tried to explain to his heartbroken sister. "We all miss her Lucy." Taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

Edmund was next to speak and it was the question on everyone's lips, "Do you think Susan will ever try to fix things? Also seeing as we can never find out maybe we could ask Aslan to check for us, maybe. It's a long shot but still a shot." The look in Peter's eyes was one of '_Don't even try he'll just say no and walk away_.' This caused Lucy to burst into tears for the umpteenth time that night.

"I j-just want o-o-our sister b-b-back with u-u-us. Is that too much to ask? Really?" Lucy said between sobs. Tears were now filling the boys eyes as well seeing how heartbroken Lucy was over Susan not being there even after being in Aslan's Country for so long. Soon after that Lucy had cried herself to sleep which left the boys with a chance to chat.

"Susan was always the one to comfort her, I suppose it was because she the only other girl and her only sister." Edmund said with a stray tear falling down his cheek. Peter put a comforting hand on his shoulder trying not to cry himself. After a long period of silence the boys decided to, to go to sleep.

* * *

Aslan remembered that night all to well, the tears and memories, wishes and hopes and all belonged to and about Susan because she wasn't there. He now understood that she was the 'glue' that kept the four together and stopped them from ripping each other's throats out. Now she was gone the siblings were a mess and getting worse with each passing day. They were falling apart piece by piece and he now knew how to stop that but first something had to be done even though the years had passed so quickly and it had been so long since they had been on Earth. He had, had no idea that they cared so much after all this time.

From that night on Aslan had watched Susan on Earth and how she lived her life from an enchanted pool near the thickest part of the forest so he knew no-one would find him. At first he thought he was seeing her 16 year old self when he realised that in was indeed her 21 year old self he was watching. With each passing day she seemed to more and more become her teen self when she fully believed in Narnia and magic. She had stopped wearing make-up, avoided boys and rejected party invitations.

Sometimes he would catch her singing or humming a Narnian song or speaking to the trees and animals or even talking to him or her siblings. He could see now that her faith was restoring and soon he would need to find a way to get her here and test her to see if she was ready to come here and reunite with everyone. It was the conversation she was having with this unknown boy that convinced him she was ready to come to Aslan's Country.

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. What Needs to be Done

**Now back to Susan**

* * *

Susan had just finished telling her story when the train pulled into her station. "Thank you for listening I needed to get that off my chest." She gave a faint smile and left the train. Now on the platform she tried to remember the way to Digory Kirke's cottage. Soon enough she found her way there and entered gingerly.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Susan called out only to be answered with silence at least expecting a house keeper but found no-one. Carefully she stepped inside and made her way to what had been Peter's temporary bedroom when he was studying for exams. Dusting off the sheets Susan sat down and took in how little the place had changed.

She remembered everything that had gone on in the old house, especially Narnia and wished it hadn't been destroyed. She also remembered all the fun times she had, had here with Peter and the Professor and also Edmund and Lucy of course. The memories came flooding back to her like a wave crashing over her and taking her under.

She hoped she could find a way to be forgiven and a way back to her family. She could feel they were still alive, somewhere or so she believed. '_I know it's not going to be easy but I have to try at least, even if it doesn't work or I'm rejected again._' Sleep seemed like the best thing to do now so she had a clear mind when she started her 'work' plus it was around 10 o'clock at night and she was exhausted.

* * *

During the times when Susan was asleep he would think of ways to get Susan to Aslan's Country. He first went and spoke to Digory even though, with all of his experiences, he looked like a 12/13 year old boy.

"Digory did you have the wardrobe taken to your cottage when you moved at all?" Aslan asked surprising Digory. "Of course Aslan I could never let something like that get destroyed, its priceless." Digory said confused at such a question. "But Aslan wasn't it a passage to Narnia? And didn't you destroy Narnia and create the door as the only passage to Aslan's Country and you made sure Peter locked that." Digory was now completely confused.

"I know Digory I just wanted to know, thank you." With that he left and went to find Peter. '_He may be trying to get Susan here, I sure hope so because even after everything she still is Peter, Edmund and Lucy's sister and they need her here._' Digory thought to himself hoping his theory was true.

* * *

Soon enough Aslan found Peter in what used to be Susan's favourite place to relax back in Narnia. "Hello Aslan." Peter said without even turning round. Aslan walked forward and stood beside Peter looking out at the landscape. "Peter do you still have the golden key I gave you when we first came here, when I asked you to lock the door to this place." Peter turned at looked at Aslan as if he had grown a second head.

"Of course Aslan I keep it with me all the time." Aslan looked at Peter with all seriousness "Can I have please, I need it back, not that it wasn't safe with you." Peter took off the golden chain from around his neck and handed the key back to Aslan. Before Peter took ask the question he was dying to ask Aslan had gone back inside.

* * *

Aslan knew that what he was planning to do must be done soon or else Susan had no chance of coming here or redeeming herself. He started all the preparations for it and gathered his magic. He had also collected her bow and arrows and her horn plus some clothes.

He had sealed off Aslan's Country and now it was time to open that seal. He prepared everything precisely and started what needed to be done.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. What Comes of Susan

It was now 7 o'clock in the morning and Susan had just finished breakfast and had cleaned everything. The only way you knew someone was in there was that you could hear footsteps occasionally and lights went on in the evening and out late at night. Susan eventually found the wardrobe and edged closer. Now it was time for what she had been waiting for she was extremely anxious and frightened.

She finally got to the wardrobe and grabbed the handle, hesitating. '_What if it doesn't work and I can't get through? What if I'm beyond redemption?_' Shaking those thoughts out of her head she took a deep breath and opened the wardrobe. Stepping inside she took another deep breath and closed the door behind her. She made her way through the fur coats, amazed they were still in there, and was amazed by what she saw as she reached the back of the wardrobe.

* * *

There in front of her stood Aslan. Bowing to him she felt so nervous butterflies were in her stomach. "Aslan." was the only word she spoke.

"Susan, you lost your way and stopped believing." Susan hang her head even lower. "But in times gone by you have proved to me you are worthy of the crown and of being here in Aslan's Country." Susan raised her head confused.

"I destroyed Narnia after the last battle. I created this new version, a perfect version and sent everyone who was loyal to me here. Now you have proven yourself. You have redeemed yourself." Susan's smile only grew as the words sank in that she was to be a part of this place. Aslan smiled back noticing a change in the atmosphere around him. "Rise Queen Susan the Gentle."

She did as she was told and changed into new clothes and reclaimed her bow and arrows. She felt like she was floating on air. As her and Aslan walked back to the new Cair Paravel Aslan explained everything that must happen before she was reunited with her family. He also told he that in order to stay here for eternity like her siblings she would have to die on Earth. They came up with a story that lightning had stuck the cottage causing it to collapse as it was so old and killed her as she was inside.

"Susan remember do not go near your siblings or old friends for 1 Earth year which is 1300 Narnian years. You must do this to show you truly want to be here and stay here."

"Of course Aslan"

* * *

As the years passed, Susan began to grow more excited and anxious at the thought of being reunited with her friends and family after so long. Occasionally she would see some of her old friends or family below relaxing and she would just watch and of course stay hidden for fear of being thrown out of this beautiful paradise of a world.

Susan at times grew so excited she would dance around her room or go into fits of girlish giggles, which amused Aslan greatly, anticipating the reunion, she couldn't wait to everyone again: Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, Mr Tumnus, Eustace, Jill, Professor Kirke, Polly and everyone else she had met while in Narnia.

One day she grew curious as to why she had to die on Earth to be here. Aslan knew her curiousity would get the better of her one day and was prepared to tell her what she wanted to know. "Hello Susan." Aslan spoke hearing her coming closer.

"Aslan, I don't mean to be rude but why did I have to die on Earth to be able to come here?" Susan asked as kindly as she could. "Because, Susan, this place is a paradise and everyone who lives here lives forever so technically, in Earth terms, it is a Heaven almost, a place for the afterlife. Somewhere, where time is no worry as here life lasts for eternity." Aslan explained. "Thank you Aslan" Susan bowed and walked away trying to fully understand what Aslan had told her.

Soon enough she understood, Aslan's country is a place where time doesn't matter because everything here lasts forever and as a result it is completely isolated within itself. It doesn't need to worry about the time frames of other worlds or other worlds at all. To be able to live here you have to completely involved only in this world while you may know of other worlds you do not go looking for them. Similar to Heaven, you know of Earth yet you are entirely committed to being in Heaven.

* * *

Soon 1300 years had passed and it was time to be reunited with her family and friends and Susan couldn't wait. It was the moment she had been dreaming of for so long. Aslan had asked everyone to be seated in the throne room for something important.

"I wonder what this is about because Aslan has never done something like this before." Lucy said confused. Edmund and Peter were equally confused while Digory and Polly had a faint idea what it was about they just weren't sure so they didn't say anything. Caspian, Mr Tumnus Eustace and Jill where just hoping that Digory and Polly's idea was right. Everyone else was just as confused as the Pevensive children about what was going on, hping it wasn't something bad.

'_It's not going to be Susan because she would have come here a long time ago if she was to come here._' Peter thought to himself but in his heart he wished it to be Susan. Edmund and Lucy hoped for the same thing.

Now waiting a few doors away was Susan. Aslan was with her and waiting for her nerves to calm down enough. Soon the time came and Aslan entered the throne room where everyone was. Everyone felt like they were on pins and needles to know what this meeting was about.

"I'm glad everyone could make it. Now as you know I said it was important and it is very important. As you may remember 1300 years ago I asked a few of you for things and left you confused. Now I am giving you the result of what I was doing." Susan entered the room silently and carefully. "And here she is."

With the everyone turned around and was shocked to see Susan standing in front of them. Lucy ran over and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Susan hugged back and now they knew she was real Peter and Edmund made their way over to Susan and hugged her just as fiercely. Now the Pevensie children were together again.

Over the next few weeks Susan explained everything to everyone and settled into her new home. She was thrilled she was back with her family and friends and the people/creatures she loved and was the happiest she had ever been.

As eternity continued so did the reign of the Kings and Queens of Old. The new Golden Age began and it would never end only this time in Aslan's Country instead of Narnia. Everyone was happy and at peace. Afterall everyone was where they were supposed to be. Home.**

* * *

Thank You for Reading my story**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Please Review and thank you if you have already**


End file.
